1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for producing forged components of TiAl alloys, in particular for turbomachines such as stationary gas turbines or aircraft engines.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Components of TiAl materials, i.e. which comprise titanium and aluminum as main constituents, are of great interest for applications in which components have to be moved at high speed, for example as blades of turbo machines, since they have a high strength combined with a low specific gravity. However, such materials are difficult to process since the materials have to have a defined structure with a specific microstructure in order to achieve the desired property profile of the components.
However, phase separations and aluminum segregations can occur during casting of TiAl materials, so that an inhomogeneous microstructure can be established. In addition, coarse microstructures which have an adverse effect on the mechanical properties can be formed.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to have available a process for producing TiAl components, which process allows efficient production of components composed of TiAl alloys having a defined property profile and a desired microstructure, and, in particular, forged to TiAl components for use in turbomachines. It also would be advantageous to have available a suitable apparatus for carrying out the process.